


Inside Those Violet Eyes

by HeartBeatWay (Sunshine_is_mine)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek Hale, Dark, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Full Shift Wolf Derek Hale, Hurt Scott McCall, Knotting, Losing Will to Live - Freeform, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Possessive Derek Hale, Sleep Sex, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), True Mates, True Wolf Derek Hale, broken trust, controlling relationship, mate bond, thoughts of abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/HeartBeatWay
Summary: Derek has feelings for Scott during the blood moon his wolf takes control and makes Scott theirs.**Updated: Edited. Fixed errors and added tid-bits to complete sentences (for clarity sake).**
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 25
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **The following contains content that could be triggering for some, so please do use your discretion before moving forward.**  
> 
> 
> **The following is contained within this story:**  
>  Arguments for pro and anti abortion.  
> A character feels vulnerable and alone. 
> 
> **HEED the aforementioned tags.  
>  If you feel like you can't get through the tags or the above description please DO NOT read. TY!**

"Mmmm…yesss," Scott hissed out. "Fuck me deep and hard. I'm yours."

Derek was tongue deep inside of Scott. Scott was crying from how good it felt.

"Fuck yeah, Alpha, this ass was meant for you. Yours only."

Derek shoved his fingers in beside his tongue. Making Scott slur his words. Derek was getting so hard from hearing good boy Scott talk so filthy. Making Scott moan louder was making him feel like he was going to blow.

"I'm going to fuck you so deep and hard only my cock will satisfy you. I'll make space for myself inside of your sweet tight ass. It's where I belong."

Scott moaned at that.

"Fuck Derek. Yes I want your cock inside of me. I need it. Please, Alpha."

Derek pressed his cock against Scott's asshole. Inch by inch it slid inside. Scott moaned at the feeling of being filled. The tightness had Derek feeling like his cock wasn't going to fit.

This was perfect. This is everything Derek wanted, to make Scott his.

Derek rutted his hips but something wasn't right. He wasn't getting the release he needed.

He sat up and followed his instincts. He ran. His body pushing him until his wolf was satisfied once it found the scent that it craved the most. The wolf howled from within when he climbed through the window. His feet lightly thudding on the wood flooring. He crossed the room in record time.

Once he felt the warm body beneath his hands his wolf preened with excitement.

No more waiting. The time is now. The wolf pulled the cover that hid his prize from the waist down and let it fall to the end of the bed and onto the floor. The wolf licked his lips when he saw his prize's delectable ass in boxer briefs that held his ass so perfectly. He pulled those away as well. Wasting no time, the wolf crawled over him and licked his way down from the back of his neck to his ass.

The wolf dragged his tongue along the crease of his edible looking ass. He pulled the cheeks apart to the main course. Pushing his head in between licking, sucking, and kissing at the hole. He pushed is tongue in and couldn't be happier when his prize moaned out. His tongue danced inside. Stiffing his tongue making the hole stretch a bit. Slowly he pushed a finger along side his tongue. He wiggled his finger inside, feeling the tight warm heat.

He pulled his tongue out when he got three fingers deep. His movements were calculated. Making sure to press against the walls. Pressing against the rim that snugly held his fingers inside. He couldn't help himself, knowing it would elicit another beautiful sound he tapped against the soft spongy bundle of nerves. And he wasn't disappointed when the sound was long and breathy.

He was ecstatic when his prize's ass grind back on his fingers. But his leaking cock couldn't be staved off any longer. He grabbed his prize's leg and pushed it further up to give himself better access.

He pressed his cock against the rim and started to push.

But, his prize was starting to jerk away. The wolf wasn't too happy with that. He can't get away. Not now. He's waited too long.

The wolf pushed his hips down to the bed and forced his head to pop through.

Scott struggled harder. The stretch was too much. He's never been spread so wide. He wasn't dreaming, the pain was what woke him up. He tried to push up. But, the hand on the back of his neck prevented him.

What the fuck is going on? This is too unreal.

The wolf pressed another inch before pulling out and adding another inch when he pushed back in.

 _Fuck! Yesss. More give me more!_

In and out, the movement continues until the wolf's buried deep.

Scott holds onto the arm that rests beside his head because it's the closest thing to him. His brain can't make sense of anything.

The wolf stops to suck marks on Scott's shoulders and back. He leaves a trail in his wake. _Mine_.

Scott relishes in the pause. He gets his breathing under control and talks himself through it. But, when the hips start to cant against his ass all bets are off. If he couldn't process anything before he sure as shit can't now. Everything is backwards. Up is down and he can't find his anchor.

The wolf embraces in tight hot hold that surrounds his cock. He moves his hips faster, chasing the feeling that growing from within.

_Fuck. Fuck me just like that! Harder, Alpha, just like you promised!_

The wolf does as the voice tells him. Doing whatever he can to please. Whatever he can to bring out those beautiful moans.

_You feel so good inside of me._

The wolf moves his hips faster. Getting closer.

_This is exactly where you belong._

There's nowhere he'd rather be.

Scott feels full from the cock that’s made room for itself inside. But, then he feels it. The knot at the base. The knot that's trying to force it's way in.

"No. Please, stop." His words are panicked.

_Yes! Give me everything. I'm yours, Alpha!_

The wolf pounds and rotates his hips until his knot pops through. He pulls the hand that held his arm in a vice grip and brings it up to his mouth and bites.

Scott's wolf responds his eyes flicker from red to purple.

The wolf licks at the wound.

Scott was exhausted by the end. In one tired breath he whispers, "Alpha."

Pleased the wolf lets go of his arm and let himself fall on top of Scott.

With no reason to fight it Scott falls asleep.

An hour later Derek wakes up feeling groggy. He doesn't know where he is. Then he notices someone laying beside him. He quickly tries to move, but he's stuck.

Scott cries out when he feels a sharp pull at his rim. "Please, don't," his horse voice hisses.

"Scott?!"

Scott recognized the voice, but he just simply huffed out, "Derek."

"What the fuck? Why am I here?!"

"I don't know. I was the one awaken by…being taken."

"Fuck, Scott. I'm so sorry."

"Does this change me?"

"I don't know." Derek looks over at Scott's arm, he notices the bite. "I've never heard of an alpha being claimed let alone a true alpha."

"I'll ask Deaton later, but for now just lay back down and stop moving." His voice low and strained. 

"Ok."

He laid down not really being able to get in a comfortable position. He tried to lay in a way that didn't involve touching Scott too much.

When they woke up again the knot went down and Derek had slipped out. Derek's arm was wrapped around Scott.

Scott explained what happened between himself and Derek. Deaton nodded and hummed along with the story and after he did the typical Deaton thing and stayed quiet. Scott was freaking out. He wanted answers preferably sooner rather than later. Deaton visually examined him as he walked around Scott.

Then he finally spoke. "Show me your wolf's eyes."

Scott shinned his eyes. They shinned crimson red then changed to a violet purple.

Deaton hummed again.

"What?"

"It's rare for an alpha to be claimed, but not unheard of. It's possible for two alpha's to mate what is unheard of is for an alpha to be claimed by someone who isn't one themselves, especially a true alpha."

"So you don't know how Derek was able to claim me."

"Well I have a theory. Derek is rare himself. You see he's able to form into an actual wolf. He's a true wolf. I've heard that true wolves are stronger than true alphas so maybe that's why he was able to stake his claim."

"Does this mean that we don't have to choice but to be together?"

"Mating bonds, contrary to popular belief can be broken. It doesn't grantee a happy ending. It's like getting married. It isn't fate, you choose who you want to bite and spend the rest of your life with them."

"So you can break it?"

"Of course."

Scott sagged in relief. "Good."

After work Scott went to Derek's apartment. He was about to knock on the door when it was opened. Derek stood there in sweats that hung from his waist with no shirt.

"Come in."

They walked to the living room. Scott sat at the sofa, Derek sat on the near by chair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. The bite healed and so did the rest."

Silence hangs between them making for the situation to become more awkward.

"So, listen I talked to Deaton earlier and he said that he can break the bond. He isn't really sure how you were able to claim me but he has a theory that because you can fully shift that makes you stronger than me."

"Oh. I'm sorry Scott about everything."

Scott put his hand over Derek's and smiled at him. "Don't beat yourself up. You thought you were dreaming. It was the blood moon, maybe that was what made your wolf restless and was able to take over."

"I know but I still hurt you." Derek couldn't even look at Scott. He kept his eyes pinned to the floor.

"It's going to be ok. Besides, it's like people who go to Vegas and wake up married. Deaton says breaking bonds is more common than people make it seem. We don't even have to wait for anything special like a full moon or something."

"When?"

"Tomorrow after work. He has to go get some herbs and I have to work so if you're free at 7 we can do it then." Scott looked at him hopefully.

Derek just wanted to do whatever it took to make Scott happy. He wished it was him, but if not then the least he can do is get him out of this. "Ok."

"Good." Scott stood. "Ok. I've have to go. See you tomorrow."

Derek just nodded and Scott let himself out

Derek and Scott stood inside a circle. The held each others hands. Deaton stood outside of the circle and chanted in Latin. He crushed some herbs and potions together as he spoke. Multi-colored vapors meandered from the bowl into the air.

Deaton gave the bowl to Scott. The contents looked nasty and smelt even worse. Deaton paused from the spell and told Scott, "Drink then Derek you'll drink, after hold hands again."

They drink the vile concoction and continued to hold hands. Deaton finished off the incantation. "Now let go of each others hands and Derek repeat after me: I rescind the bond of my claim."

Derek's gut churned as repeated the words.

There was no distinguished flames, no weight lifted, nothing. Nothing felt different.

"Is that it?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Deaton answered.

"Nothing special is supposed to happen?"

"What more would you like?"

"I don't know at the every least I thought I'd feel different."

Deaton hummed. "You didn't feel anything?"

"No. I thought I'd feel the bond snap or break, but I felt nothing."

"What about you Derek? Did you feel anything."

Hurt from having to drag this out. "No. Nothing."

"I'd have to get back to you. I have to do some more research and see what I can find."

"Ok," Scott said. The disappointment could be heard loudly even without supernatural hearing. The sting inside Derek's chest only became deeper.

It wasn't supposed to be like this when his wolf decided to finally lay his claim. He and his mate were supposed to be happy.

"I'm sorry, Derek." Derek thought Scott had noticed what he was feeling by the hurt in Scott's voice, but then he went on. "I’m sorry it didn't work."

And just like that despair hit him right in the center of his chest.

"Deaton said he found someone who knows about our situation. They said as far as they know there's no way to break the bond. Because of what we are our bond is stronger."

Derek couldn't help but bask in the relief that flooded him. He honestly didn't know how Scott wasn't feeling his emotions even without the bond but it didn't matter because their bond couldn't be broken.

"Oh."

"But don't worry. Deaton said he isn't giving up. There's one more person he can talk to just to make sure."

Derek wasn't too worried. For all he knew Deaton was just trying to humor Scott.

"Ok."

Deaton fond someone who may know how to break the bond. Derek wasn't too happy, his wolf was angry. Derek was going crazy but he held his tongue. He'd rip out his own heart if it meant that Scott could be happy.

Scott was at his apartment telling him about the new lead. Derek was having an internal battle. He wanted to do right by Scott, but his wolf didn't feel the same. Derek hoped Deaton's lead was a dead end.

"I don't want to break the bond."

"What? Why not?"

"I like you, Scott. Can't you feel it?"

"I like you too, but aren't we skipping like 50 steps."

All Derek heard was I like you too and he started smiling like a fool in love.

When Scott's words sank in he asked, "Then why do you want to break the bond?"

"Because it's not right. It's not like there such a thing a soulmates not like the way people think about it anyway. It just a mate bond. It something your wolf chose to do. And this wasn't agreed upon by both sides."

"Can't you just give us a chance before you break the bond? What if you find a way to break it and we end up wanting to bond all over again?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not like we can't bond again."

"Is it because my wolf claimed your wolf?"

"No. It's because we didn't agree on this. What the hell, Derek?" 

"What if you can't break the bond?"

"I don't know," Scott sighed.

"Then why can't you just give us a chance while Deaton looks for a possible cure?"

"Because…"

Derek pushed himself against Scott and muffled the words with his lips. The kiss was taking Scott's breath away and not in a good way. It was making the blood rush to his head and his heart beat too fast. He tried getting some distance between himself and Derek, but Derek pinned his hands above his head and started rutting against Scott's thigh.

"Dermhn…" He tired to get Derek's attention but Derek was moving so fast. He tore Scott's clothes away with clawed hands. He nicked Scott on his chest and thighs.

Scott took in a deep breath when Derek pulled away. He felt dizzy. Derek picked him up and threw his over his shoulder.

"Derek please put me down," Scott's shaky voice said, trying to be firm. 

Scott bounced on the bed when Derek let him fall down. Scott look around frantically looking for a weapon or some way out of this. Derek covered him with his body.

A trail of kisses rained down on Scott's overheated body. Derek roughly manhandled Scott to make room for himself between his legs. Scott didn't even notice Derek wasn't wearing his jeans any more until he grind down on him.

"Please let me have you. If you don't fight me I can make you feel so good. I promise."

"Derek."

"I don't want to but I can make it hurt." The threatening voice shocked Scott to his core. He didn't know if Derek was under a spell, if it was the wolf, or what, but this wasn't the Derek he knew. Derek was kind of rough around the edge's but he was so kind and thoughtful. Who stayed quiet not for the sake of looking stoic but out of nervousness. Who put his life on the line every time without fail to ensure everyone else lived.

Who the hell was on him now?

Derek licked at his clavicle. His breathe shook when he felt Derek's finger at his hole. The dry appendage circled and rubbed. Scott did the only thing that came to mind. He lifted his top half up to meet Derek's lips and kissed him. That earned him a pleased purr and the finger pulled away.

Derek reached to the side of the bed for the lube. Derek sat back on his legs and watched Scott lying there with his legs spread out looking like a meal.

The finger pushing at his hole this time was wet. Derek took his time opening Scott up. He moved slowly, each finger added, Derek took his time making sure Scott relaxed enough before continuing. When ever Scott whimpered from the stretch Derek added more lube and went even slower.

He bumped Scott's prostate in between stretching out his fingers inside of Scott's canal.

Derek had him in a whimpering mess by the time he was four fingers deep.

"Are you ready for my cock?"

Scott didn't answer until the smack to his ass had him crying out yes.

Derek crawled over him and pushed his cock inside. He had worked himself half way in when he looked down at Scott and shoved the rest of the way causing Scott to squeeze around his cock. He fucked Scott slowly but each move was made deliberately. He pulled Scott knees onto his shoulder and picked up the pace. Folding Scott in half made it possible to get in deeper.

"I don't want to hear any more nonsense about breaking the bond do you understand?"

Scott nodded.

"You're going to tell Deaton that you changed your mind and you're happy with the way things turned out. OK?"

Another nod and a whimper from the hard thrust he was given.

"If I find out anybody is going behind my back to brake to bond I will kill them. It won't make me happy to resort to violence but anyone who tries to take my mate from me won't make me happy either."

Scott nodded.

Derek fucked Scott until he begged him to go faster. Derek was hitting his prostate until Scott was at the edge of his orgasm and then he changed his thrusts. Denying Scott made him cry but this time for a different reason.

"Tell me Scott."

"Please."

"Not until you say it."

Scott cried and squeezed around Derek's cock. He couldn't fuck himself because Derek had his hips immobile.

Derek slowed down even more waiting out Scott.

"I'm yours, Alpha."

Derek thrust his hips faster, fucking every scream, moan, and whimper from Scott.

Scott shot his load on his chest. Derek continued to fuck him until his knot popped. He'd have Scott pregnant before the end of the day.

He always wanted his family back, but just because he can't have them back doesn't mean he can't start a new one.

Derek looked into Scott's beautiful blown out violet eyes. Those eyes were how he knew it was possible to have what he once lost. 

With Scott he will have a family and a home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Scott woke up to his alarm going off. He blindly reached for his phone on the side of his bed where it usually was. He opened his eyes when he couldn't find it. He wasn't at home. He was at Derek's loft.

Scott didn't know what to make of any of this. He liked Derek. He even wanted to ask Derek out on a proper date, instead of just randomly running into each other and grabbing something to drink. Scott knew that he and Derek were dancing around each other for months. It was weird how far they've come.

Scott was no longer the angry and scared teen. He's faced monster of all kinds. He's graduated vet school and came back home to eventually take over for Deaton.

_Where the hell is my phone? Oh, yeah probably with my shredded clothes on the floor._

Scott's body was stiff and sore. He limped his way to Derek's dresser and grabbed some joggers. His waist was more tapered than Derek's so he had to tie the strings tightly.

Derek was standing in the kitchen making something at the stove.

Derek smiled at him. "Was wondering how long you were going to be out for."

Scott gave a weak smile. He looked to where his tattered clothes should've been but weren't.

"Where are my clothes?"

"They were beyond repair so I threw them away," Derek said looking sheepish.

"Where's my phone? It didn't break too did it?"

"No, I put it on the shelf by the door."

Scott walked to the door and grabbed his phone.

"I made lunch. I hope grilled cheese is ok. I didn't have much in my fridge."

Derek plated the food and walked around the counter. Derek looked at Scott hopeful.

Looking back on his life, Scott was fine considering all the things he and his pack have been through. All the times he should've died but didn't. He can honestly say that he ever really hated Derek, not even back when he originally thought he was the one who changed him. But, he didn't like or trust Derek.

Scott and Derek have come a long way. They've both have proven themselves worthy. Derek's grown to be a good friend over the years. Even Peter has made himself useful enough to earn a spot in the pack.

Stiles and Malia's relationship is strong after everything they've faced. Jackson and Lydia even came back after they finished school and now are living together taking their relationship slow this time round. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac live together.

The pack comes together not just for meetings to plan out how to eliminate the latest threat but for actual bonding. The strength of the pack has grown considerably stronger because of it. Scott's made sure that everyone feels included, while Lydia plans the evening out.

"It's fine." Scott walked to the table and sat.

It was quiet until his phone went off. Scott startled but quickly recovered by answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Scott. I was calling to let you know that I've been talking to some elders and they said that it doesn't matter that you two are true alpha and wolf, the incantation should've worked to break the bond. Perhaps it's Derek's wolf. Derek has to be in beta form to dissolve the bond."

Derek's smile faded. He looked at Scott and waited to hear what Scott would say next.

"Oh, um, that won't be necessary any more. Derek and I have worked it out."

"Congratulations."

The silence that hung between them was malleable. Scott could feel Derek looking at him, but he chose to ignore him in favor of the food. Scott didn't understand Derek's reaction. He told Deaton exactly what Derek wanted him to say. Scott grabbed the sandwich and ate it.

After they finished eating, Derek pushed Scott over the back of the sofa and pulled his pants down to Scott's ankles.

"Derek not so soon."

Derek got on his knees and pushed his tongue into Scott's hole while he played with his balls. Scott's toes barely reached the floor.

Eventually, Scott moaned and relaxed into the feeling.

Once Scott was on the verge of orgasm Derek pulled back.

Derek pushed his cock into Scott. Scott hissed the from the burn. Derek wasn't so gentle this time. His thrusts were sharp and deep having Scott crying out.

"Derek, please."

Derek held his hips and pounded.

"Too much," Scott gasped out.

Derek growled and his claws dipped into Scott's skin drawing blood. Derek pushed his knot inside, rolling his hips as load after load shot into Scott.

Scott woke up in Derek's bed, his head resting on Derek's chest. Scott sat up ignoring the pain that zigzagged it's way up his spine. He'd heal soon enough he just really wanted to go home and get some rest.

Scott stood up. He went to Derek's dresser again and grabbed some clothes. Scott jumped out of his skin when Derek asked, "Did you sleep fine?"

"Um…yeah. Good. I'm just going to borrow some of your clothes, I have to go home. Where did you put my shoes."

Derek cleared his throat. "There in the closet." He got out of bed. "Here let me help you."

Derek grabbed a pants and a t-shirt for Scott and handed them to him.

Scott got dressed and put on his clothes.

"See you later?" Derek asked hopeful.

"Yeah."

Scott stood under the spray of hot water. His cuts were getting irritated but his sore muscles felt too good. He moved slowly as he washed himself. Scott couldn't understand why he was healing slower than usual.

He put on some pants and crawled into bed.

He woke when a call came through.

"Scotty, hey man."

"Hey Stiles."

"Woah you sound tired. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"It's ok. Did you need a ride home?"

"No Malia got me. I was just calling to let you know how the treaty went with the Hudson pack but I can call later. I just thought you'd be awake by now."

"No. I'm fine." Scott pulled the phone away from his face to look at the time. 11:45 a.m. It was almost noon! "Now's a good time. I didn't mean to sleep so long."

"How bout we meet for lunch we can swing by and pick you up."

"Sounds good."

"Will be there in 15."

They were sitting at a booth at a diner.

"Scotty, man you don't look well man. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

Stiles looked at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah you look really bad. Like someone beat the shit out of you," Malia said.

"I just…it's just taking some time to heal."

Now Stiles really was worried. "Heal from what exactly because when I left everything was ok and the whole time I was gone no one called me."

"Or me," Malia added.

"I'm ok."

"He's lying," Malia stated flatly, looking at Scott like she didn't understand.

"Scotty you're kind of scaring me, Buddy. I'm mean you're a true alpha so you should be healed even if you were in a fight."

Malia sniffed. "You smell different."

Scott didn't know what to say. He shifted in his seat.

Malia looked at Scott with scrutiny. After a moment she stated, "You mated."

Stiles was about to say something but his mouth was left hanging open when he looked at Scott and Scott didn't deny it. In fact he looked like he was avoiding Stiles eyes.

"Who did you mate with?"

Scott didn't answer.

Malia sniffed again. The smell that vaguely lingered was familiar. When Scott looked up he knew she figured it out.

"Don't freak out," Scott said trying to mentally prepare Stiles for what he was going to say next. "Derek."

"Derek what? Derek knows who you mated with and not me."

"No."

"Derek is Scott's mate," Malia supplied. 

If it were any other time or different reason, Stiles' face would be comical. His eyes bulged and his mouth opened and closed like a gold fish.

"No fucking way," he finally got out. "What? When?"

"It can't be that surprising. They've been looking at each other differently. Derek even smiles more and only when Scott's around otherwise he just Derek. Plus, they always smell aroused."

Stile shook and made a face like he was going to vomit. Thoughts looked like the were rapidly going through his mind. "So if you mated why do you look like shit?"

"Derek claimed me."

"What?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm expecting this story to be about 5-6 chapters. 
> 
> Also, I'm still working on it as I go, but I want to have quick updates on this since it's not that long so it should be all posted by the end of the week, if not, then by for sure next week. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos. I hope y'all like the direction and style of the story.

"So what Derek's the alpha again?" Jackson asked.

"No. Scott's still your alpha. Scott will give the commands and everyone will still follow him," Derek answered.

"Fine by me. I didn't pledge to anyone but Scott," Stiles said.

Jackson rolled his eyes at that.

"So the only thing that changed was between you two?" Isaac asked.

"Yes," Scott answered

"Ok, so now that we know about their bond, let's get on with tonight. Everyone go settle in the living room the snacks are already waiting," Lydia said dismissing any other questions. Scott was thankful. Lydia noticed and gave a half smile.

Everyone sat in their usual spots. Scott at down on the sofa with Isaac's head resting on his lap. Everyone else dog piled on the floor passing around the snacks. While Derek sat on his usual chair.

Derek's wolf settled when he felt Scott relax and watched the movie.

Isaac fell asleep on Scott's lap and Scott fell asleep with his head on the arm of the sofa.

Scott was being nudged at the end of the night. The pack was gone and Derek contemplated waking Scott up or just carrying him to their room. But he figured Scott might appreciate just being woken.

"Hum?"

"Scott, the movie is over." Scott stayed asleep. "C'mon lets got to bed."

When he finally opened his eyes, Scott noticed everyone had left already. He didn't want to stay, he didn't even mean to fall asleep but he was still tired from earlier.

Scott stood. "I'm going to go home."

"No stay."

"No I can't. I have work tomorrow and all my stuff's at home."

"Stay." It didn't sound like a plea or a question. Scott didn't like the sound of it. Derek had a hold of his wrist. He carefully tired to move his wrist from Derek's hand but it only tightened.

"I can't." He licked his dry lips. "Tell you what. How bout tomorrow I stay the night. I'll bring clothes so I-"

"No. Stay."

Derek didn't wait for a response when he started to pull Scott along. Scott pulled his arm back and was able to get it out of Derek's grip. Scott run away from Derek, but he wasn't fast enough. Derek tackled him to the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Derek's voice vibrated through Scott. It was deafening.

Scott struggled to get out from underneath of Derek. He buckled and knocked Derek off of himself. But freedom didn't last long when Derek grabbed him by his ankle, knocking him back onto the floor and getting on top of him again.

This time it felt like Derek let all his weight fall onto him. He was too heavy. Scott felt like before he got turned. The way Derek over powered him made Scott feel weak.

"Derek please."

Derek pulled Scott up and carried him to the bedroom.

"All I wanted was for you to stay with me."

Derek took off his shirt then his pants. Scott laid still.

"I love you, Scott. We can make each other very happy. I only ever wanted to make you happy. One day we will be."

Scott didn't reply.

Derek crawled into bed with him. Derek kissed Scott and they fell asleep.

Derek was constantly showing up everywhere; at Scott's apartment, at his job, at the store, anywhere Scott was Derek seemed to magically turn up.

Every night ended the same, with Scott stuck on Derek's knot.

"You're going to look so beautiful when you start to show. You're going to be nice and round with our pups growing inside of your stomach." Derek rubbed circles into Scott's stomach.

"Yes, alpha."

With Scott's ability to heal, every time he gets knotted it feels like the first time. But, by the time the knot's inside Scott feels so good. Like he and Derek are right where they're supposed to be. Like he get a high from the euphoria from their bond. 

Scott never really understood Derek's words but he squeezed around the knot feeling the shocks go from Derek's body into his own.

Scott woke up to Derek's smiling face. Derek was inside of him moving really slow. Scott whined, throwing his head back wanting more. Derek complied moving faster.

"More, please, I need more."

Derek pushed Scott's legs up and pounded into Scott. Scott's moans made his wolf howl. In and out, faster and harder. Derek kept with the fast brutal pace that had Scott's body tightening while he shot out over his stomach.

Scott's eyes were violet. They've been that way all night. Derek's been the only in the pack that's seen them. They're so beautiful, Derek gets lost in them. Pumping his hips until he shoots his cum into Scott.

They lie together. Scott trying to catch his breath, Derek coming down from his high.

Derek faces Scott and combs his fingers through his hair.

"You didn't knot me this time."

"No," Derek agreed. "Did you want me to?"

"Just wondering why you didn't this time."

"Because I can smell it, your scent is different. For a few weeks now, but only today the smell has gotten stronger. It finally took, Scott, you're pregnant." Derek was so elated.

Scott's eyes snapped open. His heart was racing. _No that's not…it can't be_. They've face crazy things along the years kanima's, witches, hybrids, but male pregnancy isn't one of them.

Scott closed his eyes and focused on his body. His own body changing. How the hell did he not notice it before?

After a moment Scott opened his eyes and a tear slid down. "Why? We haven't even been with each other long. Why do you keep skipping so many steps?"

Scott got off of the bed. _Everything's changing_.

"Why aren't you happy? I thought you'd be happy," Derek asked genuinely confused. 

"Because Derek you can't keep changing shit without a discussion first!" Scott shouted. His head was spinning. "I know you want a family again and I'm sorry you lost yours but this is serious." Scott was crying.

"Don't you want to be a dad?"

"That's not even what this is about. Why don't you get that? You mated with me without my permission, hell you didn't even actually let me know that you were interested in me."

"You had to be able to tell Scott. I've been attracted to you for so long."

"Scents aren't the same as verbal conformation! We didn't even go on an actual date before we had sex. We weren't even in a relationship. Now we've been together for a few weeks and now you're telling me that I'm pregnant. Which means you knew I could become pregnant and you didn't feel the need to tell me."

"Well it's done now so can't you be happy."

"No it's not done now. We haven't even talked about what's coming next."

Derek felt the blood drain from his body. He really thought Scott would be just as happy as him about the news. Scott didn't mean he'd have an abortion did he? Everything inside of Derek started to hurt.

"You are not killing our child."

"You can't tell me what to do. It's my body. You did this without my consent, Derek.

"Please, Scott. Don't do this."

Derek stood in front of the bed room door. "Derek move. You need to give me a chance to process all of this." Scott had his clothes bunched up in his arms. "I need you to get out of my way so I can go home and just be by myself."

Derek fought himself but ultimately he nodded and moved away giving Scott space. Scott put on his clothes and left.

Scott was sitting in his apartment. The blinds were drawn. The room was dark and the only bit of light come from the outside light.

This was the scariest thing that he's ever had to face. Scott wasn't too young for a family. But, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Derek wasn't supposed to be this way.

Scott sat on the floor hugging his legs to his chest, his head was on his knees. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Could he really go through with it?

He held the vial tightly in his hand. The potion inside would dissolve the little bean inside his stomach. It would be like it never happened.

Scott cried.

He saw Derek's eyes. The sparkle that made Scott see that he wasn't the asshole he thought he was all along. The fear that made his beautiful green eyes darker showed Scott that Derek wasn't as unaffected by the packs well being as he'd like them to think. The spectacular smile that was captivating to see on those rare occasions that seemed so few and far between.

Scott was always the one against letting people die. Even those that were hell bent on destroying the pack. Even when Stiles would get so angry at him for it, that he would go days and sometimes even weeks without talking to Scott because he felt so strongly about it.

Especially when it came to Theo. He wasn't in the pack, but he always finds a way to weasel his way into certain situations. Stiles wasn't convinced that hell changed Theo. Theo had a lot a redeeming to do before Stile's would even consider him an ally. 

Giving Derek the family he's wanted for so long, the family he deserves to have, is something that Scott's dreamed about for so long. Seeing Derek smile is like watching the sunrise after being trapped in darkness for so long.

But, not like this.

Everything is moving so fast he feels like he got caught in a whirlpool. He can't seem to catch his breathe.

Scott was so angry at Derek for doing this to him. But, he wasn't angry enough to go through with taking the potion.

He couldn't do it.

No matter how he could rationalize it, it would be taking a life.

He couldn't live with himself if he did it.

Foot steps hit the floor. Scott jumps causing the vial to fall from his hand. He looked up and saw Derek standing there.

Derek heard something fall and looked at Scott curiously.

Scott stood up but before he could grab the vial Derek bent and took it into his hand.

"What's this?" Before Scott could answer Derek opened it and smelt it. Derek could scent the poison. It had a strong sour, almost like vinegar with a rotten undertone.

The look Derek sent Scott was a mixture of hurt, like Scott ripped out his heart and shredded to pieces, and anger and hatred. Scott took a step back.

"I--"

"I'm going to give you a choice. You can come with me willingly or you can fight me and I'll take you back with me by whatever means necessary."

Filled with dread Scott felt like he was backed into a corner. "You can't keep me as a hostage. The pack won't stand for it."

"After I tell them that their leader is willing to kill an innocent baby?"

Scott's blood ran cold at that. Hearing it out loud. He wasn't going to go through with it, but having it thrown in his face just minutes after made the stone at the bottom of his stomach harder to bare.

"I'll keep you until the baby is born, then, I'll take the baby and you can go on with your life that's so much more important to you."

Derek felt like there was 5 tons weighted down on his heart. Like it was slowly being crushed. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. If not having seen it with his own eyes he would've never believe someone who told him Scott was willing to kill a baby. Not his Scott. Angry flared within and he wanted so badly to hurt someone.

"Pick. What's it going to be?"

"Please, you don't understand." Scott cried.

Derek pulled Scott away from the wall and tossed him over his shoulder.

Derek hasn't let him leave the apartment.

The pack knows about Scott's situation.

"You can't just keep him here, Derek. It's not right," Stiles said like he was ready to throw mountain ash to trap Derek in and shoot him with wolfsbane bullets.

"Yes, I can. I'm his alpha and he's carrying my child."

Stile's eyes shined brightly, as if there was a bright white light inside of his eyes. Everyone in the room could feel the power emit from Stiles' body and sizzle into the air. "If I have to shove every poison known to man up your ass to get Scotty back I will."

"And if I have to ban you from my apartment I will. That goes for the rest of you. You can visit any time you want but if you try to take my baby away from me there will be consequences."

Derek looked back at Stiles. "Any thing you do to me will carry on to Scott. Unless you've found a spell that could keep him alive while you kill me any of your threats are moot. Not unless you're willing to kill someone who you've claimed as a brother."

Derek sat next to Scott, the pack was scattered in various spots around the room.

"What does Scott want?" Lydia asked.

"I don't want to be here, but he won't let me go."

Derek stiffened beside him.

"I meant about the baby."

"He doesn't want it," Derek spoke for him.

"Well then why is he still here?" Erika spoke next.

"Because it's my baby as much as it is his and if anyone tries to kill my baby I will kill them," Derek growled.

The pack was divided.

Stiles, Lydia, and Erika wanted Scott, but Boyd, Malia and Jackson seemed to side with Derek. Actually, Jackson surprised everyone with his decision.

The only one that didn't want to take a stance was Isaac. Isaac cared for Scott, but the baby was the one who didn't have a voice in this. Isaac felt uneasy about the whole thing. He just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

When Lydia looked at Jackson he shrugged. "What Derek did was wrong, but there's a baby now. Why does the baby have to die because of Derek's dumbass decisions? Derek will take care of the baby and Scott can go on with his life. Win, win."

"It's his body, his decision to make," Erika growled. Her claws were out she looked as if she was ready to rip into Jackson and Derek.

There was a stand off.

Scott didn't want anybody getting hurt. He especially didn't want there to be any tension between the pack in case a threat came up.

Scott didn't know what to do, he felt conflicted. This wasn't at all fair to him. He didn't want to terminate the pregnancy. It was just him being foolish and scared.

But this wasn't fair. Why were all his options and decisions being made for him? It's was suffocating, and terrifying.

Scott couldn't live with himself if the pack tore each other apart. Everything up until this point would've just been for nothing. Everything and everyone they survived and beat, just so at the end it'd be themselves who destroyed the pack. No, not happening.

Scott made his decision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos!!
> 
> Please enjoy ;)
> 
> P.S if there's any mistakes please feel free to lmk, thx.

Since Scott moved in with him Derek hasn't seem on edge.

It was a whirlwind for Scott. He got claimed, he's isn't the alpha any more, now he's pregnant, and living with Derek.

Scott doesn't know when he's going to actually be able to catch his breath. When is everything going to go back to normal? Will there even be a normal any more? Can there be?

When they first talked about their bond to the pack, Derek had told them that Scott was in charge, but Derek's the one that's been giving the commands and the pack, aside from Stiles, follows them. Even Erica and Lydia.

There was a threat. A couple of betas trying to move in on their territory. Lydia and Stiles thought they were sent to scope out the layout and report back to their Alpha.

Derek led the pack to get rid of the threat and command given by Derek was immediately executed. Even Jackson followed through without fail or argument. Once the threat was eliminated, Derek gave orders for the pack to do perimeter checks and report back to him.

Isaac visited Scott the most. Isaac was the safest bet anyway. Anytime anybody else was around the tension was thick.

Isaac had his head on Scott's lap while Scott raked his fingers through Isaac's hair. The once golden curls were now cut and only short hair rest on the top of Isaac's head.

Isaac had a calming effect on Scott. They didn't always talk but when they did their conversations lasted a really long time. Isaac secretly listened to the baby's heartbeat while he visited Scott.

Scott's stomach was big now. Too round to look like he just put on a couple of pounds.

Of course Melissa found out and wasn't too happy that she was the last to know. She really wasn't happy when she found out Scott was letting Derek keep the baby in the end.

Now that he was bigger, Derek didn't hover as much. When Jackson, Malia, Boyd and especially Isaac was around he hovered even less.

What took Scott by surprise the most was Jackson's attentiveness. Jackson was careful around Scott, he wouldn't get too close and when he did it was only to give Scott something to eat.

Scott was walking from to the living room when he foot caught on the carpet and started to fall. Jackson acted quickly and caught Scott and carried him to the sofa to rest his ankle until it healed.

It was when the others were around that Derek was on edge. He didn't appreciate the looks they sent him.

Derek always felt like Stiles was literally holding something up his sleeve just waiting for Derek to let his guard down to light him on fire or something.

But as the months passed the more relaxed Derek seemed to become.

He dotted on Scott's stomach. Scott would be lying or sitting somewhere and Derek would just go up to him push the shirt up and kiss and touch his stomach. Every time he did, Scott felt a zap of electricity go through him. He craved Derek's touch, his warmth. But now Derek only touched him when it came to dotting on the baby.

Scott cried himself to sleep most nights. He's never felt so lonely.

Scott was asleep one afternoon when he woke to a sharp pain on the side of his stomach. He pushed himself up and that's when he felt it again, but this time he saw his stomach being pushed out. The baby's foot or hand, perhaps. That's when it become real. His pregnancy wasn't something that he couldn't ignore or write off.

Derek hated him and that hurt the most. Derek didn't even look at him anymore. He made sure Scott ate and went outside for his daily walks. Anything that had to do keeping Scott healthy, Derek was always on top of it. But, anything else that had to do with Scott, Derek ignored.

Scott's heart felt like it was being crushed and there was nothing to stop it.

Scott was so angry at Derek for doing this to him, but he wanted Derek beside him, kissing me, whispering sweet nothings.

Scott wrapped his arms around his stomach. He listened to his baby's beating heart. Despite everything Scott loved the baby. He knows it doesn't seem that way. But, how could he not. The baby was so alive inside of him. Moving as if to say, hey I'm right here.

As time went on Scott was getting closer to the delivery date, the more scared he got.

Derek built the baby's crib with Peter's help. Everything else was store bought and very expensive. They had the room decorated with stuffed animals, a changing table, and the walls were painted with a forest theme.

Scott cried when he saw it.

Derek found Scott curled up, lying on the floor in the baby's room one day. He thought Scott had ran off, but he listened for the heartbeats that's when he found Scott asleep. He picked Scott up and took him to their room.

Derek could smell the sadness on Scott. He didn't understand why Scott was so sad. This would be over soon and Scott could go on living his own life.

It tore him up inside knowing he wasn't going to have Scott in his life any more. It broke his heart knowing that the baby was never going to know someone as amazing as Scott. But, he had a baby to worry about now, he couldn't let his love for Scott take over any more. It was now about his baby and he was going to bury his feeling for Scott and give all his love and attention to his child.

Scott went into labor. Deaton and Melissa were there with a midwife who specialized in supernatural births.

The labor was tough but went as expect.

Melissa cried when he held her grandson. So did Derek.

But after Scott was sewn back up and resting he refused to hold the baby. Melissa tried to convince him into holding the baby in hopes he'd have a change of heart, but Scott wouldn't budge.

Derek took the baby home and Scott went back to his mom's house.

Scott stayed in his old bedroom. He hardly left it. He hardly ate. Melissa was starting to get scared.

It had been a few weeks and Scott hadn't talked to anyone in the pack. Scott wouldn't even respond to Stiles calls or texts any more. He felt like a shell of his former self.

Isaac showed up. He looked sad when he saw the state Scott was in. He crawled into bed with Scott without a word and just lied with him. Isaac put his arm over Scott and that's when the floodgates broke. Scott couldn't hold back the tears he'd been fighting. He wept while Isaac held him.

Scott was usually the strong one that Isaac turned to when he felt scared or sad. But, now it was his turn to be there for Scott. Scott was hurting so bad, Isaac could smell it. Isaac felt so sad for Scott that he felt he was going through the hurt with Scott.

"I miss them," Scott whispered.

"Why don't you go to them?" Isaac asked softly.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Derek hate's me. I gave him what he wanted and he doesn't want me any more. Derek only has enough love for the baby now."

Scott cried so hard is body shook. Isaac held him until Scott felt asleep.

It's been a month since he had the baby. His stomach is flat again, no scar left behind, no proof of ever having been pregnant, aside from the phantom kicks he still feels every now and then.

Scott returned to work. He takes things slow.

At night Scott can hear a baby crying and it breaks his heart. His wolf is restless and whines every night.

Scott tried forgetting about everything, but he couldn't.

Eventually, Scott worked up the courage to go to Derek's apartment. He knocked on the door and Peter answered.

"Scott."

"Peter, is Derek here?"

"No." Scott deflated. "But the boy is."

"Can I…" Peter stepped back from the door to let him in.

Scott walked right to the baby's room. He walked to the crib where the baby was lying soundly asleep. He looked too small. Scott put his hand in and rubbed his finger against the tiny hand. Scott's breath caught when the baby's little fingers wrapped around his finger. Scott rubbed his thumb against his soft hand.

Scott didn't dare pick him up. He looked too peaceful. So delicate. He just leaned on the side of the crib while the baby held onto his finger.

Derek's heavy foot steps echoed as his walked into the room, the door opened. Derek looked angry when he saw Scott.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see him."

"Why so you could hurt him, finish what you wanted all along."

"I'm his father too."

"You stopped being his father the you wanted to kill him."

"I never wanted to kill him."

"Drinking a poison doesn't count in good ol' Scott's book? No matter how you try to twist your words it's still murder. Get away from him now." Derek's voice thundered in the room.

Scott jumped away from the crib.

The baby was crying now. Scott's heart wrenched.

"Leave Scott. He'll never know about you and you can move on with your life just like you wanted." Every word dripped with venom.

Scott left in tears.

Derek pick up the baby boy and cradled him in his arms and soothed him back to sleep.

Peter leaned on the frame of the bedroom door. "Weren't you a bit hard on the boy?"

"Back off, Peter."

"I'm not one of your pups Derek so don't you give me commands. You can't blame him for reacting the way he did when you were the one who took it upon yourself to put yourself first. He may not be a teenager any more, but doesn't mean he sees things the way we do. He isn't a born wolf Derek. You fucked up way more than he ever did."

With that, Peter left.

Scott hadn't left his room for a week. He wanted his baby back but he didn't know what to do.

Did he even deserve to be in the baby's life. He was the one who let Derek take him. He was the one who left his baby boy.

The baby was so precious. Scott expected him to be a lot bigger, but he was so tiny. So beautiful. It tore Scott's soul apart knowing that he left his baby twice.

He cried at the thought of Derek thinking that he went there to hurt his baby. He could never. He didn't want to end the pregnancy, he just was confused and needing time to think.

Scott wouldn't eat, he slept the majority of the day and cried the majority of the night. Isaac tried to get him to eat or leave the room but Scott wouldn't. Scott felt like he was being crushed from the inside. He just wanted to die.

Isaac cried beside him knowing there wasn't anything he could do to make Scott feel better.

Scott was getting worse. He lost so much weight and looked so hollowed out.

Stiles knelt by his bed side and put his palm to Scott's sweaty forehead. "Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?"

Scott moaned in pain.

Stiles put his hands on Scott's body. Stile's felt like he was going to be sick. He could feel Scott's bones, his skin was hot, and Scott was covered in sweat. Scott looked like he was a couple breaths from death claiming him.

Stile's concentrated his energy and filling Scott with it.

Scott squirmed. "No," he groaned.

"Scott relax." Stile's continued but Scott wasn't healing.

"No, I can't."

That's when Stile's realized that it wasn't something that could be fixed. It was Scott. Scott was the reason why he wasn't healing.

"Scotty, let yourself heal," Stiles cried. "Please don't give up."

"I don't deserve to."

"Yes you do. You deserve to live, Scott." Stiles never felt so helpless in his life. Stile's heart broke for his friend. "Fight!"

Scott refused. Stiles sat by his best friend, his brother, and cried. He cried for Scott, he cried for himself. Stile's hasn't felt this hopeless since his mom.

Isaac went to Derek's apartment. Isaac was scared of how Derek would react, but he wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Scott. He knocked on the door. It was really late so he waited before knocking again.

The door was ripped open and Derek was standing on the other side.

"What?"

"I need your help."

"With?"

"Scott."

Derek closed the door in Isaac's face.

"Derek please. I think Scott's dying. He doesn't eat and he sleeps too much. He's so skinny Derek," Isaac cried through the door. "Please, Derek. We don't know what else we can do for him."

Derek didn't budge. Derek felt like there were trying to trick him into letting his guard down.

"He says that you never loved him that you only used him to have the baby and now that you have what you wanted, you hate him."

Derek whipped the door open. "I didn't use him," Derek said angrily. "I love Scott. I told him the whole time we were together."

Isaac looked at Derek. "He said once he got pregnant you never told him any more."

Derek couldn't deny it. He was so angry at Scott he couldn't look at him any more. But, that didn't mean he stopped loving him.

If Isaac was telling the truth, if this wasn't a trick. Derek knew what he had to do. He didn't want to lose Scott, not like this. It was one thing for Scott to leave them and not being around but it was another to leave them completely.

Derek got the baby and put him into the car seat. They headed to Melissa's.

Scott looked like he was on his death bed. He was so pale, his lips were dry, he was so damn thin.

Derek cried when he saw Scott lying in bed. Derek put the car seat down near the bed. He put his hand on Scott's forehand. Scott was burning up. This shouldn't be possible. Scott can't get sick.

"Scott," Derek croaked.

Scott opened his eyes as much as he could. "Hi." He gave a weak smile.

Derek dropped to his knees. "Hi, Scott." Derek pushed Scott's hair away from his face.

Scott sounded like he could barely talk. "Can… you tell… Derek something… for me?"

"It's me Scott, Derek." Derek picked up Scott fragile hand and put it to his own face. "I'm here."

Scott didn't know who the hazy figure was before him. But, he didn't know how much time he had left. He needed to tell someone. Derek needed to know. "Tell him… that I'm sorry… I never… wanted to… hurt… my baby," Scott said between exhausted breaths.

Derek pushed Scott's hand to his lips and kissed it. Tears blurred his vision he could barely see Scott. "Scott I believe you. I'm so sorry."

Tears fell down Scott's face. "I love… them both… so much."

"Don't go Scott. You can't leave us now. Look." Derek took the baby boy out of the car seat. "Look. Adam's here to see you." Derek laid the baby boy on Scott's frail looking chest. "Please don't leave us Scott. Please." Derek begged from his knees.

Scott's eyes closed. Isaac and Melissa stood at the doorway and cried.

Derek didn't leave Scott's side. Their baby boy slept undisturbed on Scott's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott slowly healed from the inside. His body felt tingly. Like a beautiful warm glow that made him feel like he was being uplifted. Scott thought for sure he died. This must be was it feels when your body's at rest and ready to move on. 

Scott's body took so much in so little time. With Scott refusing to let his body heal itself from his grief and guilt, his body was in terrible shape.

Scott's mind and heart was damage he didn't even feel his wolf take over. Scott's wolf could feel their baby's heart beat. It was so strong and loud like a drum on the battle field. The heart beat fought through all the haze in Scott's brain.

Scott's wolf worked to repair itself. His body, his heart, and his soul. The wolf needed time.

Adam laid on Scott chest and stayed asleep throughout the night. Content to sleep on his father's chest. The baby boy felt whole and at home. Finally able to listen to the heart beat that he listened to in the womb.

Scott woke up. Derek was on the bed with him. When Scott felt weight on his side he looked over and saw Derek sleeping with his head resting on his shoulder.

Scott shed silent tears because he must be hallucinating again.

Derek began to stir. He blinked his eyes open and noticed Scott was awake.

Derek kissed Scott and Scott cried.

Derek pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"I'm still dreaming."

"No Scott. This is real."

"No it's not. Derek hates me. He wouldn't kiss me and he wouldn't be here in my room."

Derek sat up and put his hands on Scott's face. "No, Scott. I don't hate you. I promise. Please forgive me for everything that I did to you," Derek cried. "I didn't mean to ever hurt you. I can't lose you. Not again."

Scott closed his eyes and willed himself to wake up. He can't take another one of these fever dreams again. His heart can't take it.

"Scott listen to me. Listen, please. I'm real. I'm here with you in your bed." Derek kissed his face. "Please focus on my heartbeat."

"If this is real than where's the baby?"

In his dreams it was always only Derek.

"You're mom has him. She wanted to give us some time. She wanted to give you time to finish healing."

"Call them." Scott's voice cracked, he kept his eyes closed the whole time.

Derek got off the bed and got Melissa and Adam.

Scott opened his eyes again when he felt light pressure on his chest. It was his baby boy.

Scott cried and sat up. He held his baby boy for the first time.

"You aren't dreaming Scott this is real," Derek told him.

Scott couldn't talk he was too filled with emotion. He held his baby boy and Derek sat with them. Melissa cried seeing Scott with his baby.

Scott and Derek sat in the living room, Scott needed to get out of his bedroom, Adam was asleep nearby.

"You gave him the name Adam after my grandfather."

"Well I figured since he had my last name he should carry something that connected him to you."

"Even after you were angry with me, you still honored my grandfather."

"I love you, Scott. I always have and I always will. I'm so sorry that I made you feel anything less than loved. I was angry and I lashed out on you instead of trying to figure it all out with you. I hope one day you can forgive me."

"I love you, Derek. Even before everything happened I never thought we would ever be this close. I hoped we could be. When everything started to change so suddenly I was scared. I hadn't had much to process one thing before another thing happened and all of a sudden it went from you wanting me to being your worst enemy. My heart couldn't take it."

Derek felt like his heart was breaking slowly. He and Scott could've been at a different point in their relationship right now. But, now they're working backwards.

"I know I messed up everything. But, I thought you could feel what I felt through the bond. I thought you'd understand. I know now I was wrong, because even if you could feel what I felt I should've talked to you about it."

"I don't want it to be about us right now. I want to be in Adam's life. I just want to focus on Adam. Everything just exploded but now that he have a better grasp on things, I want Adam to be priority."

"However you want to do this, I'll always be there for you and Adam."

Scott was happy to be with Adam. Just a few days together and Scott didn't feel the phantom kicks anymore. Any time Adam cried Scott was the first one up.

Scott can understand why Derek felt so strongly about starting a family. Derek doesn't always think things through, but he has the biggest heart and loyal to a fault.

One day Scott knows they'll be were they always should've been from the beginning. One day they'll be the parents Adam deserved.

Derek would leave with Adam and every time Derek left, Scott felt panic setting in. Scott thought he'd end up going to sleep and wake only to realize it was all a dream. Scott's heart would feel like it was being shredded from within.

After a week of panic attacks Melissa couldn't take watching her son losing his mind and watching his heart breaking every night.

"Why don't you move back in with Derek. I'm not saying you two should get back together, but that way you can both be close to Adam and you don't have to have a breakdown every night."

"I think it might be too soon for Derek. I know he said he was sorry, but I don't think he fully trusts me yet."

"What happened between you two?"

Scott couldn't bare to say it out loud so he just shrugged.

"The way Derek looks at you, like he wants to touch you or hold you, I think whatever it was maybe Derek's forgiven you, but have you forgiven yourself?"

Scott wasn't sure how to answer that.

"At least bring it up to him. Even if he's not ok with you moving in you can stay sometimes."

"Ok, I'll talk to him."

Scott was living with Derek again. It was weird at first but Scott didn't want to disrupt Adam's life too much. He didn't want to change Adam's environment.

Derek walked on eggshells around him but Scott really didn't mind.

Having his baby was incredible. His baby boy was fair skinned like Derek and had Derek's eyes, but he had Scott's lively smile and spirit. Every time Adam saw Scott his face lit up and he wiggled his little legs like he was going to run to Scott.

There was still tension amongst the pack. Stiles still didn't like that Scott forgave Derek so easily, but he couldn't be happier for Scott when he saw Scott's face shine with excitement when he looked at his little boy.

After the pack come together to officially welcome baby Adam into the pack everyone left a little lighter. But babies can melt even the biggest icebergs.

Scott and Derek sat side by side. Scott could felt content. He felt like he was right where he was meant to be. The feeling that rushed through him was indescribable.

Scott just put Adam in his room when his phone went off. Scott froze in place before grabbing his phone and quickly silencing it. He waited a few seconds to make sure Adam hadn't waken up, when he didn't hear a sound and sighed in relief.

Scott looked at his phone, it was a text from Stiles.

Hey buddy

Hi

It's been awhile we're going hang out 2nite r u in?

Scott chewed his lip and thought it over. 

Yeah sounds good

Good I'll b over l8r to pik u up.

k

Scott got ready. He was a little excited. This was the first time in months that he's going to go out. He's in a good place in life. Adam is growing, it seems fast at times, he's already 5 months. He and Derek seem to be on even footing.

Derek is more relaxed lately. It's good to see Derek smile again. They've finally been talking out things and it's just been easier for them now.

Melissa's been asking for Adam, so Scott checks with Melissa and drops Adam off with her. He goes back home and gets ready. Derek won't be home until later so Scott texts Derek that he's going out and left Adam with his mom.

Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, Malia, Scott and Kira are at the bar. Kira came back from teaching abroad. She was filled into everything Scott by everyone in the pack so Scott was saved from having to talk about it. Kira was ever the optimist and congratulated Scott.

"How do you like being a father?" Kira asked excitedly.

Scott gave her a big smile. "I love it. It's the greatest feeling when he looks at me. He's so adorable especially when he babbles."

Kira cooed when Scott showed her pictures. "He has your smile."

They had some drinks even though it was mostly a waste aside from Stiles and Lydia, but the sentiment was what mattered. It didn't stop anyone from acting outrageous. Scott laughed especially with Stiles' antics. It's been so long since he's really laughed and he hadn't noticed it until know.

Throughout the night Scott couldn't stop thinking about Adam. No matter what his mind would always correlate something back to Adam. Stiles noticed Scott's mind kept drifting and kept bringing him back into the moment.

Jordan arrived and gave Scott a congratulatory hug. Eventually, Jordan told them about why he was late. He pulled a guy over and ended having to do a lot of paper work for it.

"Yeah, all it was supposed to be was a usual 'let me see your license and registration', but they he opens the door and jumps out of the car and runs. So I had to chase after him and I tackled him. Turns out the reason he ran was because he thought I was going to arrest him for not paying his child support. Ended up arresting him for resisting arrest."

Everyone laughed.

The rest of the night Scott was able to just have fun and enjoy the moment. With work and Adam, Scott wasn't sure when he'd get to have another day to just hang out. At the end of the night, Stiles dropped him off.

Scott walked into the apartment. Derek was sitting on the chair in the living room waiting for Scott to get home. Derek was furious when he read the text. When Scott walked into the apartment smiling like...like. Derek sniffed the air. Jordan and Kira. He thought Kira wasn't coming back.

Derek's wolf started to feel irritable.

Scott and Kira would hook up whenever they'd both happened to be in town, but Kira decided she didn't want to come home when she got the opportunity to study abroad and when she was offered a teaching job she took it. Apparently, she's back now.

Derek always noticed the way Parrish smiled at Scott. Everyone thought for sure Parrish had feelings for Lydia, but Derek hadn't missed the lingering looks sent Scott's way. Or the way Parrish would somehow find away to drop hits to Scott on how they should find time to hang out.

"What are you going to do, leave Adam again?" Derek knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop the words from spilling. He was at battle with himself. All the familiar and random scents on Scott were making him feel like he wanted to tear someone apart.

That question came out of nowhere making Scott pause mid-step. Scott hadn't expected for Derek to throw a curve ball at him like that.

"No! Why would you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you would rather go out then be home with our son." Derek knew that was low, when the hurt crossed Scott's face he almost apologized.

"I just wanted to go out with Stiles, we haven't hung out in awhile. I really didn't think it was going to be a big deal."

Derek didn't know why he felt their bond so strongly but Scott couldn't. Why didn't Scott understand? "Well it is a big deal when you didn't tell me."

"I texted you. What more do you want?"

"I want you to be there when you say you're going to be there." It really didn't make sense not even to his own ears, but the rage inside just felt like it kept building.

"It's not like I was away for days it was just a few hours, why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"If you aren't serious about being here for Adam, then just let me know right now. Adam doesn't need a part-time parent."

"What the hell?" Scott asked incredulously. "It was only one time and for a few hours it's not like I just popping in whenever."

"Just leave. Go have the time of your life with your friends, have no responsibilities." Derek's heart was feeling like it was simultaneously pounding and being squeezed. He knows damn well his anger isn't over Scott going out tonight. He's just frustrated overall.

"You can't be serious right now." Scott's heart rate was beating rapidly. "Derek."

"Go." Derek turned his back on Scott and started to walk away. Scott quickly run to Derek and put his hand on Derek's arm.

"Derek, wait. You can't do this to me. I can't--" Scott couldn't be away from Adam, not again. "Please. I'm sorry. Don't make me leave."

Derek wouldn't look at Scott.

Scott started to cry.

"I don't want you going out any more."

"Ok," Scott quickly agreed. 

"Before you go anywhere you have to tell me."

"Ok."

"Go take a shower you smell."

Things were a bit tense between Scott and Derek. Now it was Scott that tread lightly. He didn't want to upset Derek, he really wanted to make this work. Even if it was just to go to the grocery store, Scott would let Derek know so Derek wouldn't worry that Scott was leaving them again. Scott and Derek were able to find a some type of steady ground.

Scott was at home, he hadn't been working too many days at the clinic lately, he hired another doctor to help with the days he couldn't work.

Scott was cleaning up while Adam slept. A knock drew him from his thoughts. He opened the door and saw Jordan standing there with a stuffed elephant in his hand.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind me stopping by unannounced."

Scott smiled at him. "No, come on in."

Jordan walked inside holding out the plush toy to Scott. "Aww, thanks. Adam will love it."

"How has he been?"

"Good. He's likes to go all over the place now that he knows how to crawl."

Jordan sat at the small table. "You look good, Scott. I'm glad this worked how well for you."

"Thank you. I feel better now." Scott walked toward the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Scott and Jordan sat at the table and talked. They really didn't get a chance to catch up at the bar with everyone talking about their own lives now that Scott's wasn't the hot topic anymore. It was good to see Jordan again. He seemed to be doing well especially since he's been able to learn more about his abilities. Being a hellhound was not as common as Jordan hoped it be.

Scott was laughing at the story Jordan had been telling him when Derek got home. Derek wasn't too happy when he saw Jordan sitting there with Scott. The moment looked too intimate for Derek's liking. The way Scott smiled while listening to Parrish. They both stood up, Scott was still smiling at Jordan as he walked him out, they exchanged a goodbye hug. 

When Scott turned around he was immediately wrapped in Derek's arms. He was pinned between Derek and the door. Derek rubbed his stubbled cheek into Scott's neck leaving a burn in its wake. Scott stayed still, feeling off kilter, he wasn't sure how to actually respond. He and Derek still weren't together and still hadn't really talked about their bond. 

Derek sniffs, Parrish's scent faded and Derek's wolf howled in glee when all he could smell was himself.

Derek backed away, Scott was left feeling dazed.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott plates their breakfast, he and Derek sit at the island. They sat there without talking and just ate. Scott put the whole scenting scene in the back of his mind. Scott cut a piece of the French toast and puts it in his mouth when Derek broke the silence.

"Why don't you feel the bond? You're a werewolf. You weren't born one but you should still have the same reactions nevertheless, but you don't."

Scott froze. He looked at Derek. Derek was genuinely confused. He swallowed the food in his mouth. "I do feel things," Scott says. He just wasn't sure how to really explain it. He can feel the bond but he can only sense Derek's emotion the way other _Weres_ can. "But, I just don't feel them the way you seem to." The bond seems amplified with him; emotions, thoughts, feelings.

"But we're bonded, you should be able to feel what I feel. Any feeling you had for me should've intensified after I bit you."

"Maybe it has to do with you being a born wolf."

"But it doesn't, even if you were human it would still affect you. Peter's mate was human and she was head over hills for him and after they bonded she never even noticed other people. Her love for Peter got stronger. Because she was human she couldn't feel his emotions, but she could feel anything physical that affected Peter. One time Peter got hurt. There was a hunter who got a little to gun happy and shot him in the stomach and the leg. Marla and I were in the kitchen when she fell over holding her stomach. I thought there was something wrong with the baby, but then she started screaming about her leg. My mom and a few others were able to get to Peter on time. Peter killed the hunter for hurting his wife."

There was so much information in that story. Like Peter having a mate before the fire, one who was human and pregnant. The bond being so strong that you can feel each others pain. Scott didn't know humans can be that affected by the bond. He knew if your mate gets hurt you do to, sometimes even resulting in both dying, but that was it.

"Peter wasn't home the night of the fire. I was on an away game and he had went to pick me up."

Peter's scream was so horrific. Derek hadn't known what was going on. But Peter lost control of the car so Derek grabbed the steering wheel and pulled the car to the shoulder. His claws came out, his lightening blue eyes shined. Peter could feel his mate being burnt.

Peter was able to pull himself out of it enough to speed back home. By the time they made it back the whole house was engulfed in flames. Peter ran inside.

Scott could see through Derek's lost gaze that Derek was reliving the moment. Scott put his hand over Derek bringing Derek back.

Peter hated himself for not dying with his wife and their child. When he woke up he was manic to say the least. He was so angry, he could only see red. He hated himself more now knowing he lost so much control he killed his beloved niece.

Living now was Peter's only way to pay for his blood stained hands. Everyday was a reminder of what he lost from the hands of an Argent and his own hands. 

"I'm sorry for what Kate did to your family and I'm sorry that she got away with it for so long." Scott said pulling Derek out of his thoughts.

"The fault is mine to bare now."

Scott couldn't argue with that. Not because he felt Derek was guilty, but he knows how much guilt can weigh you down. Those first times he turned and almost hurt Stiles, well lets just say that he was thankful to Stiles for being both smart and brave, because if he wouldn't killed Stiles or anyone else no amount of words telling him it wasn't his fault would've taken the guilt away.

"The pack want's to have a movie night. They were hoping for this Friday," Scott tells Derek.

Derek's wolf doesn't like the idea of Kira or Jordan being near Scott, but he knows that Scott needs his pack.

"Ok."

Scott smiles brightly at him. Like he just gave him the best birthday present ever. Derek's wolf preens from pleasing their mate.

The pack is in their apartment. They're all pilled in the living room. Scott's drenched in the pack scent from all the hugs, but Derek wills himself to keep calm and not take Scott way from them.

Stiles is animated as usual. After all these years later and Stiles energy doesn't take over, as much, but somehow he's both energetic and at rest. His arms fail about as he talks.

"It wasn't my fault, Lahey, I specifically told you to stay out of the way but did you listen?"

Isaac opened his mouth to reply but Stiles talked over him. "No. No you didn't. So don't blame me for you becoming the most adorable bunny to ever exist."

"Malia just know you'll be down a mate if that ever happens again," Isaac says dropping his voice to sound menacing.

"I'm sure it'll be hard to do with little bunny paws," Malia shoots back. Stiles laughs before kissing her on the cheek.

Erica is sitting on Boyd's lap. Body's feeding her gummy warms. Erica eats them while resting her head on Boyd's shoulder. They seem more cuddly than usual.

Scott's in the kitchen grabbing the last of the snacks. Jordan goes into the kitchen.

"Can I lend a hand?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Jordan opens a bag of chips and pours them into the bowl. He and Scott take the junk food to the others.

Erica rubs her head on Boyd's chest. Boyd clears his throat. "Erica's pregnant."

Everyone stays quite.

Scott smiles. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two." He hugs Erica and pats Boyd's shoulder.

More congratulations come from around the room. 

Lydia and Jackson are sitting with Adam. Lydia finally got him to carry the baby, Jackson was too afraid because he didn't want to drop him so Lydia got him to sit down and she handed Adam off to him.

Scott was surprised to see how comfortable Jackson was with Adam, given how on the outside he still seems to be with the pack even after all this time. Jackson makes faces at Adam making him laugh.

The movie is selected and everyone gets settled in.

At the end of the night, Adam's comfortably asleep in Jackson arms.

"You're really good with him," Scott tells Jackson.

Jackson's chest fills with pride. "Don't babies like everybody?" Trying to down play it.

"Not really, no. Well, Adam kind of does, but he can't sleep unless it's me or Derek. Everyone else he cries with until we take him back."

Jackson gives one of his rare smiles.

"Thank you, Jackson, for sitting with him the whole night," Scott says while taking Adam from him.

"No problem McCall."

Scott's at the grocery store. He's standing in the frozen section deciding on whether he should buy frozen or fresh veggies when Jordan see's him.

"Hey, Scott, fancy seeing you here."

"Hi, Jordan."

Scott decides frozen and grabs the bag.

He and Jordan walk side by side. "Scott, I wanted to ask you the last time we got together but I didn't get a chance."

"Okay."

"Kira and I have gone out on a few dates, but we didn't want to make anything weird so I told her I would talk to you and see what you think."

Scott eyes squint. "Are you asking me for permission to date?"

Jordan gives an awkward chuckle and puts his hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess I kind of am."

Scott laughed. "What kind of asshole would I be if I forbid you two from seeing each other? Of course, it's fine with me. You two would really be good for each. You both deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Scott."

"Plus, I already knew you were dating. I smelt your scents on each other."

That made Jordan blush.

Scott got home. Derek could smell Parrish. He growled. Scott was just supposed to go to the store, nothing more.

Scott put away the food and went to check on Adam. Adam was taking his nap in his room.

Derek pulls Scott along with him to his bed room.

Derek climbs over Scott. Scott's body goes rigid, he doesn't make any slightest movements. Derek presses himself against Scott and diving his face into Scott's neck. Derek take a deep inhale, taking in all of Scott's scents: honey, lavender, an earthy wood like aroma, and Parrish. Derek dragged his tongue along Scott's neck. Derek grew hard just from Scott's taste alone.

"Um, Derek."

"Shhh." Derek slotted himself between Scott's legs. He sucked on Scott's skin. Watching the bruises slowly fade was driving Derek's wolf crazy.

Derek pulled Scott's bottoms down. Scott's hands instantly gripped Derek's arms. Derek growled. Scott closed his eyes when he felt the tears start to well up. Derek shoved his hardness against Scott's limp dick.

Derek can feel himself getting close, he takes his cock in his hand and jerks off above Scott. A few pumps later and his was spilling over Scott's abdomen.

Derek massages his cum into Scott's skin. He let his hand drag lower onto Scott's cock and started to pump his cock. Scott hips buckle and his cum shoots where Derek's had, their scents intermingling. The wolf is now sated.

Scott's left with harsh breaths, flush body, and a racing heart.

Scott, Derek, and Adam are at the carnival. Adam gets distracted by every new sound. Derek's holding Adam while Scott waits in line for a funnel cake.

Scott smiles at the girl and orders a funnel cake topped with strawberries. He walks back to Derek and Adam. Scott tears a piece and eats it.

"Umm, this tastes really good. Are you sure you don't want a bite?"

Derek looks at Scott. "Yeah, I'll take a bite."

Scott tears another piece and holds it up to Derek's mouth. Derek warps his lips around Scott's fingers and drags his tongue along Scott's fingers to pull the piece in his mouth.

Derek moans. "Yeah, it really does taste good."

Scott stands there looking unblinking at Derek. The obscene noise he made with Scott's fingers in his mouth. Derek acts oblivious to Scott's reaction.

"C'mon, lets win a stuffed animal for Adam," Derek says walking away from a stunned Scott.

Scott snaps out of it and hurries along with Derek.

Derek wins a plush puppy, Scott wins a stuffed wolf, because he can't help himself.

They play just about every game there is and stuff themselves full of carni food.

It's a cool breezy night. Adam is long asleep, long day for the little guy. Scott and Derek are just walking around now. Jordan sees Scott first.

"Hi, Scott. Did know you two were coming," Jordan says with a smile.

Derek doesn't say anything he just stands there stoic.

"I couldn't find Lydia and Jackson," Kira says to Jordan. "I think they're still in the funhouse mirror maze."

"Hi, Kira," Scott says.

"Hi, Scott, Derek."

Derek just grunts.

Kira stands by Jordan who puts his arm around her. Kira blushes, but puts her arm around Jordan. Derek looks almost confused.

"Don't like mirror mazes?" Scott asks.

"I do, but Jordan doesn't."

"They make me feel dizzy."

Jordan and Scott exchange a few words. Kira takes out her phone and does something Derek can't see.

Lydia and Jackson come up a few minutes later. "Didn't know you two were going to be here," Lydia says looking at Derek. "We could've made a date night out of it."

Scott and Lydia make plans for date night.

Now the Kira and Jordan have become more comfortable about their relationship, they're more affectionate around the pack. Derek doesn't growl or grunt as much, but he still sticks to giving a few words.

"Look all I'm saying is you and Derek may not be together but you two are still bonded. I found away to break the bond without Derek being there," Stiles said. "But the downside is we'd have to wait until the next full moon."

Scott's heart rate started to pick up, his palms started to get sweaty. "I'm not sure I want to break the bond."

"Scott what the hell? Do you seriously want to be bonded with that possessive asshole, someone who wants to control everything you do?"

"It's not like that."

"Scott, buddy. Are you afraid to break it because you don't want him to keep Adam from you, because I thought this through. He wouldn't be able to keep Adam from you."

"We're getting along better now."

"So you're with him?"

"No."

"Do you want to be?"

"Yes."

"I feel like the yes has a but coming with it."

"There's no but."

"Then why aren't you together?"

Scott opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"I'm not trying to cause problems. If you really want to work things out with him I'll support up because I'll never turn my back on you, but if you want out I can help you."

Scott hugged Stiles because he really doesn't know what he did to have a best friend, a brother, like Stiles in his life.

"Thank you. But, I want to see where this goes. It's not only just me now. If there's an actual chance Derek and I can work it out and really be together, I want to try."

"Ok, Scotty. Then I'll stand by you."

"Scott you got to get over to the clinic. It's Isaac," Stiles says.

Scott gets up quickly. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. He out of it. But he has a nasty looking cut. He doesn't look good Scott."

"I'll be there soon."

Isaac is lying on the examination table. His chest is bare and Scott can see the gaping wound, the surrounding skin is red that spreads out live vines. Scott feels the skin. Isaac's body feels too stiff. Like he's been dead for awhile. If it wasn't for the fact that he could hear Isaac's heart Scott would be devastated.

What the hell happened? What was Isaac doing?

"Have you gotten a hold of the others?"

"I'll call them right now."

Scott smells the wound. Not wolfsbane. But it does smell sweet. Scott doesn't understand. He gets a syringe and extracts the blood from the wound. Scott puts it in a beaker with a solutions and stirs it. The blood turns blue.

The pack rush over to the clinic.

"What's wrong with him?" Boyd asks.

"I'm not sure," Scott replies. "But if we don't find out soon Isaac won't make it."


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac was walking in the preserve. He needed to be alone, clear his head. Something caught his attention and he looked to his left, but didn't see anything. It sounded like fast talking coming from his right, but when he looked over he didn't see anything. He looked all around. Then he saw someone standing at the edge where the trees began.

He ran toward the person. The person turned and ran away, but Isaac was getting closer. They were headed deeper into the woods were the trees obscured most of the sunlight. They kept running. When he finally caught up to the figure it was a kid.

Isaac didn't know what to do at first. Where did this kid come from? Was this a trick?

"Who are you?" Isaac asked.

"Who are you?" the kid asked.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" the kid repeated.

"This is not a game."

"Of course it is, Izzy." The kid was no longer a kid, but Camden.

Isaac took a step back but the person before him put his hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Where are you going Izzy? Didn't you miss me? What did you forget about me already?"

Isaac closed his eyes. "This is not real. You're not him. Camden's dead."

The figure started laughing. The laugh changed to a deeper sound. Isaac opened his eyes.

"Clever boy." Isaac heard before the hand on his shoulder pressed into his skin. It burned. It felt like when he was younger and got slashed with sugar. What most people don't know is when you get burnt with sugar, the sugar sticks to your skin almost like glue, but worse. Isaac screamed but no sound was made.

His body started to convulse. 

Stiles was the one who found Isaac, accidentally when he went to the woods looking for herbs.

Isaac's body felt too hot. Stiles tried waking him up but when Isaac didn't respond Stiles dragged him back to the car and got him to the clinic.

Derek showed up with Peter.

"Have either of you seen anything like this?" Scott asked. "It seems to be infecting his body slowly through the blood stream."

Peter looked at the wound he sniffed the wound.

"The substance I found in the wound was syrup like, thick and sweet smelling. Like sap."

"It isn't like sap, it is sap. Only this sap is poisonous. It paralyzes the victim and slowly kills them. They bury their victims on their land to take their energy which give them more strength."

"What are they?" Stiles asks impatiently.

"Wood nymphs. Most nymphs are harmless, they only live to protect, but the wood nymphs drive people crazy. That's why people see and hear things when they're in the woods. They can drive people to suicide but they usually infect their victims."

"How can we save him?" Scott asks.

"You need the blood of the wood nymph otherwise he's dead."

Scott stays with Isaac while Peter, Derek, Stiles, and Malia go to the woods. Boyd goes back home to Erica just in case.

"It's easier to not be fooled by them if you use your wolf's eyes," Peter says.

"Well that's nice to know," Stiles sarcastically says.

"Should've taken the bite when I offered." Peter shrugs.

They walk deeper into woods. Stiles leads them to where he found Isaac. They can hear whispering. It sounds like a lot of people are talking. The sound grows louder to the point where everyone puts their hands over their ears and crouch over.

"Stiles," the familiar voice calls out. The voice is so calming. Stiles looks up and sees his mother. The women puts her hand out to Stiles.

"Mom?"

"C'mon, baby, lets go home."

Stiles stands up and looks to be entranced. Mila tries to run to him but she can't. She's stuck in place by vines that are wrapped around her legs. Mila is cutting the vines with her claws but soon her hands are intertwined in the vines.

Peter and Derek are dodging wooden spears, fighting against creatures that can look like anything they want. Peter gets taken down by three nymphs that embed him into one of the trees.

Derek swipes his claws taking down as many nymphs as he can manage. 

Stiles holds out his hand to her.

"Stiles, don't! it's a trick. It's not really your mom," Peter shouts.

The nymphs around them start whispering again to drown out the others shouts and pleads. Stiles heavy foot step slowly make their way over to the women.

"That's right, baby. Come to mommy."

Their hands touch and Stiles smiles at her.

"We can be together again." Her hand reaches out to touch his shoulder but before she can reach it. Stiles grip on her hand becomes stronger. He starts chanting a spell. He grabs his knife from his pocket and stabs the nymph in the neck. She tries to let go of Stiles but the spell keeps her from getting away.

"I can kill every single one of you, but I'll give you all a chance to leave this land and never return. Because if you do I'll drain everyone of you," Stiles says.

The whispering stops. Stiles fills a few vials up with blood."

Stiles walks back to the others. "Like they could actually fool me into thinking that was my mother."

"How did you resist the illusion?" Malia asked. 

"My mom never called me Stiles."

Stiles looked over to Derek. "I can do much more then defeat a bunch of nymphs." Stiles let the threat hung in the air.

They got back to the clinic and Scott injected Isaac with the blood. Now they just had to wait for the blood to undo the damage that was created.

"That's a lot of blood," Scott said.

Stiles shrugged. "You never know, may come in handy one day."

Scott nods.

"What are we going to do about the nymph problem?" Scott asked.

"What nymph problem?" Stiles asked.

A few days later, Isaac woke up with a headache but other than that he was fine. 

It seemed like the pack couldn't catch a break from the crazy. It felt like they just got rid of the nymph problem when another problem arose. 

The pack was fighting against another pack. Apparently, the pack that had their betas scope out their land were ready to try and take the land from them. The Hale-McCall pack was out numbered by 20 to 8.

But what the other pack didn't know was the Hale-McCall pack formed treaties with the surrounding packs. The Hudson pack being one. The Hudson pack was 30 strong. They sent 13 of their betas to fight with the pack.

Things got messy and bloody fast.

Scott had a gash on his left thigh, Isaac's back was shredded, and the rest of the pack was in various states of hurt.

Scott growled crouched ready to pounce on the beta that was charging toward him. Scott hit the beta low, tackling him to the ground. Peter ripped the throat of another, while Malia ripped out the chest of her rival as she slashed through with her claws.

Stiles was head to head with a really big wolf, but Stiles threw death dust in the wolf's face which had the wolf on the ground feeling like his insides were melting. The Hudson pack fought with ferociously as they flipped, hit, and dodged the opposing betas.

Derek fought against the biggest one. An alpha. The alpha maneuvered away from Derek and headed for Scott. Scott had his back facing the alpha, just as he laid out another beta. The alpha swiped at Scott's neck taking Scott by surprise, but before he could react Derek took down the alpha. 

Punches were thrown, claws cuts, sliced and shredded but Derek triumphantly had the alpha on his knees. Derek's claws gripped his throat and without a second thought he tore away at the throat.

In the end, three bates from the other pack died, the rest had different levels of injuries including the Hale-McCall pack and the Hudson pack. 

Scott let the remaining betas leave with their fallen to give them a proper burial.

Scott and Derek were at home. A few days had past and now everyone was just trying to go back to normal until something else came up.

"I know you're not going to like what I have to say, but please let me finish before you say anything," Derek started.

"OK."

"I don't want you fighting along with the pack."

Scott opened his mouth.

"Let me finish please." Derek looked at Scott and when Scott didn't say anything he continued, "I've been doing a lot of thinking and there's so much that can go wrong. If we were to both die who will Adam have left? I know you probably think I'm being selfish and I am. I want Adam to have both of us but if it comes down to it. He needs at lest one of his parents."

Erica of course hadn't been in any fights along with the pack, but once she had the baby, it wouldn't be too long now when she'd want to help fight along with the pack. "Are you going to tell Erica and Boyd to do the same?"

"I'll let them decide from themselves but yes, I'll bring it up to them. And it's just until Adam gets a bit older. We don't always have to fight side by side. Eventually, everyone in the pack will have families of their own, we can always add to the pack so someone can sit out."

"I think that's a good idea. But, why do you get to sacrifice yourself?"

"I've messed up a lot. And I keep messing up. I love you so much, Scott. And I don't even know how to explain it because it just feels so strong that I end up letting it take over. Then you end up getting hurt and feel like you can't trust me. You've given me the best thing I could only dream of. But, if either of us deserve to be happy in the end it's you."

"Dammit, Derek. Why do you always think so lowly of yourself? Why don't you get to be happy?"

"I don't deserve to be. I killed my family and forced another on you. You love with your whole heart Scott. I just want you to be happy."

Scott felt like his heart was breaking. He wanted to cry for Derek.

He won't make any excuses for Derek. Yes, he went about this whole situation the wrong way. He knows most people think he should hate Derek. Hell, they'd even hand him a gun with a wolfsbane bullet with Derek's name on it.

But the past can't be changed. You can either grow from it or let it kill you.

Scott kissed Derek. That's when he felt it. The bond strengthened. It was like a damn broke and all the emotions and the power they shared between themselves grew. Scott pulled back and took a deep breath.

Derek felt the power within himself shift. "You can feel it now?" he asked shocked.

Scott was gone. His mind was racing, his chest felt like it was going to explode. He nodded to Derek.

Derek put his hand on the back of Scott's neck and drew him close. He rested their foreheads together and breathed in the scent becoming one.

Derek felt different. He felt so light, like he could actually float. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced since before he met Kate. He felt like he wasn't carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders any more.

Even his feelings for Scott weren't as intense.

Scott talked to Deaton. It turns out because Scott hadn't accepted the bond, Derek's feeling weren't being reciprocated which made Derek carry the burden of the bond for both of them. Having a one sided bond made Derek become possessive.

"I want us to go on a date," Derek said.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"I can call my mom and see if she can watch Adam."

"That won't be necessary. I already asked Jackson. He and Lydia are going to babysit him here."

Scott and Derek were sitting at a table close by the expansive window. It was nice. The town was thankfully clam again, for now at least. This was their first date.

They had already ordered their food and drinks.

"I know Stiles can break our bond even without me," Derek said.

Scott didn't reply and waited for Derek to continue. "I know we've already talked little bit about certain things that pertain to Adam but we haven't really talked about us. That's why I asked you out tonight. I want us to be able to just talk by ourselves.

Now that I can see things a bit clearly, I can really understand why I couldn't let you go. Yes, part of it had to do with feeling the strong emotions but also because I was afraid of losing you. But, I remember the fear you felt toward me. Everything that I did to you, I don't understand how you didn't take Stiles up on his offer."

"Even though I couldn't feel anything but the actual connection itself, it just still didn't feel right. I don't know if it was because of Adam or what but I couldn't do it."

"If you want to break the bond, I’m willing to do it." It was a struggle to get the words out. Scott accepted the bond now but that didn't mean he was willing to stay with Derek. Derek knew he had to do right by Scott. He owed him.

"I--," Scott almost looked hurt. "Do you want to break the bond?"

"It's not what I want, Scott, it's about what you want."

Derek could feel the emotions Scott was feeling, he just couldn't make sense of it.

"I don't want to break the bond. I know I said before that you skipped so many steps and you did, but now that were here, I don't see why we shouldn't try. It's not only about Adam, we owe it to ourselves."

"Are you sure?" Derek didn't want to ask but he had to make sure it really just isn't him this time.

"Don't we both deserve to be happy?"

Derek didn't look like he agreed, but before he could deny it Scott stopped him by saying, "We do, Derek. All the shit that we've been through over the years, everything that we've faced, We deserve to be happy. The whole pack does."

Derek really wanted to cry. But instead he put his hand over Scott's and squeezed Scott's hand.

"Thank you, Scott."

They ate dinner but feeling better about finally talking about their relationship. They talked about how they were going to move forward.

Scott and Derek got home. Adam was asleep in his room. Jackson and Lydia left. Derek kissed Scott. It was a gentle kiss, soft really. Almost like Derek was afraid Scott would push him away. Scott kissed him back. This time the kiss was stronger. Scott put so many feeling into the kiss and after a few seconds a stunned Derek reciprocated.

It was obvious where this was headed but Scott didn't want this to be like the other times. When Derek's lips touched his Scott's, Scott pushed himself into the kiss.

Scott gently pushed Derek's shoulder, Derek let him roll them over. He sat on Derek's lap and rolled his hips as he kept kissing at a slower pace.

The kisses were strange to Scott. When he kissed Derek he could feel the warmth spread through Derek. The connection on the bond felt like it was being strummed like a guitar.

Derek grabbed Scott's cheeks, squeezing and spreading them. Scott reached for the lube and put the tube in Derek's hand. "Can you open me up?" Scott asked shyly.

Derek responded by pouring the lube on his fingers. Derek grabbed Scott's ass and pulled his cheeks apart. Derek pushed his two fingers against Scott's rim. He rubbed and circled somehow rough and gentle.

Scott raised onto his knees when Derek pushed a finger into him. Derek's touch was different now. It made Scott feel tingly. Then Derek added a second finger. 

Derek bent his fingers inside, feeling the heat from within Scott. Scott moans as Derek pulls his fingers apart inside of him. Scott pushes up and down, riding the incredible feeling. Derek adds another finger and Scott drops himself down on the three fingers, a hiss escapes him.

Derek quickly taps his fingers against Scott's prostate. Scott cries out from the feeling like he's so close to cumming even though his dick isn't being touched. He squeezes around the thick fingers. Scott's fingers slip into Derek black hair and pulls on it as his body shakes and his cum shoot out onto Derek's chest.

Scott's head rest on Derek's shoulder and his harsh breathes hit against Derek's neck. Derek scoop up his cum and licks his finger clean. Derek flips them back over. His cock is hard and straining. Derek bends Scott's leg placing Scott's feet on the bed. He lathers in cock in lube and pushes his way into Scott's hole.

Scott breathes through the stretch. Derek pulls out and pushes in deeper. It's intense but this time for a different reason. He can not only feels his own pleasure, but Derek as well. Derek doesn't hold back and rolls his hips fast taking almost bring out every moan and cry from Scott. Scott holds onto Derek while Derek loses himself in Scott.

The wolf feels at home in Scott. It howls with pride that they have their mate under them. Scott moves his hips countering Derek's to meet each others thrusts.

All their problems aren't solved. But because they now truly have each other the healing can begin. With time their love will grow and the pack will become stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter. I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos!! 
> 
> Thank you for sticking around til the end.


End file.
